


The Bells Of Bright Moon

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, One Shot, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adora and Catra's wedding!set a few years after the series finale.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	The Bells Of Bright Moon

It was a beautiful sunny day in Bright Moon.  
Adora looked at herself in the mirror.  
Today, she was getting married.  
Adora admired her wedding dress.  
It was white with golden trim.  
Adora brushed her hair and put on a golden circlet.  
Glimmer and Perfuma, who had offered to be Adora's bridesmaids, walked in.  
"Oh, hey Glimmer!"  
"Hi Adora! I know it's a really special day for you and Catra, so I got you something!"  
Glimmer handed Adora a crystal necklace.  
Adora thanked Glimmer for the gift as she put the necklace around her neck.  
Meanwhile, in another room, Catra was pacing around.  
Mermista and Entrapta were her bridesmaids.  
Mermista stared at the plain white dress Catra wore.  
The dress was very blank and simple.  
Catra liked it that way.  
She had never liked fancy dresses and was a lot more comfortable in the simple one.  
Mermista looked at Catra.  
"You look way too plain for a wedding Catra. Here, take these."  
Mermista handed Catra a seashell necklace and some pearl earrings.  
Catra put the necklace around her neck and looked in the mirror as she put the earrings on her furry cat ears.  
Entrapta ran in.  
"Catra! Hurry up! You don't want to be late for your own wedding!"  
Entrapta then ran out of the room.

Later~

The wedding hall looked beautiful.  
Catra had offered to be the one to stand at the altar, due to her fear of tripping over her dress.  
The doors opened and Frosta tossed flowers made of ice all around the isle.  
Then Mermista, Entrapta, Perfuma, and Glimmer walked down the isle next.  
Bow came next, and held a cushion with two rings, one gold and one copper.  
Then finally, Adora walked down the isle holding a cluster of flowers.  
She walked up to the altar and faced Catra.  
The two young women said their vows.  
King Micah pronounced them married and Catra and Adora kissed as the guests applauded and the bells of Bright Moon rang.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a She-ra fanfiction, so forgive me if it is bad.  
> If you enjoyed it, yay!  
> If you didn't enjoy it, that's ok too!


End file.
